$ \left(\dfrac{3}{2}\right)^{3}$
Solution: $= \left(\dfrac{3}{2}\right)\cdot\left(\dfrac{3}{2}\right)\cdot \left(\dfrac{3}{2}\right)$ $= \dfrac{9}{4}\cdot\left(\dfrac{3}{2}\right)$ $= \dfrac{27}{8}$